Wireless local area networks (LANs) such as Wi-Fi provide high-speed data distribution for both home and business. With the advent of new mechanisms for improved signal quality enabling higher speeds, Wi-Fi has become one of the most universally accepted wireless distribution mechanisms for the wireless LAN service space. As we have become more reliant on Wi-Fi for higher speeds and extended coverage, it has become more important to be able to monitor the Wi-Fi network for performance degradation and to apply corrections.
One of the methods for improving signal quality in Wi-Fi LANs is beamforming. Beamforming can be likened to phased array signal generation, commonly used in radar, in that by adjusting the relative phases of an array of signals emanating from an array of antennas, the combined signal can be formed such that the phases of each antenna signal will constructively interfere at the desired target.
Beamforming has become a standard option with the advent of IEEE 802.11 ac, which includes specific protocol to enhance the ability of an Access Point (AP) and Station (STA) to effectively use what is called “explicit beamforming.” Explicit beamforming requires that the STA and AP communicate received signal information over that protocol to optimize the beamforming process.